1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for detecting malicious code.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each year, more and more computer viruses and variations of computer viruses are encountered. The required effort to maintain computer systems free from such viruses has increased dramatically. One way of attempting to keep a computer system free from viruses is to scan the system periodically to check for viruses. For optimum safety, the scans are usually performed at least once daily. However, with the increase in the number of computer viruses, the resulting increase in the time required to adequately scan a computer system can be burdensome.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method of decreasing the amount of time required to check a system for computer viruses.